


Lockers

by j_s_cavalcante



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 20:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_s_cavalcante/pseuds/j_s_cavalcante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levon didn't let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lockers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [green_grrl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=green_grrl).



> Written for More Joy Day, January 2008

Levon hugged him after a match one time, hugged him too long, and at first Ray hugged him back hard, 'cause he had _won_, the kid was gonna be a _champ_, dammit, maybe even fight his way out of the community leagues altogether and make some kind of career out of this. Ray hugged him, slapping his smooth, muscular back, fiercely happy for him, for both of them.

And then Levon didn't let go.

Ray saw the kid's face, saw that sweet, sweet smile, his bright, even teeth, and the softness in his eyes. Levon's bare chest was up against Ray's, his sweat running clean, marking Ray's t-shirt, and, God, the kid had a belly taut enough to bounce a quarter off of, even a Canadian one—

The thought pulled Ray up short, because what would Fraser think, if he saw this? One glance and Fraser would know that Ray's breath had caught in his throat, that Ray's cock had stiffened up fast, blindly wanting what it always wanted, too stupid to get that this was all kinds of wrong, even if Ray hadn't started it.

Even if Ray'd just reacted helplessly when a nice, good-looking young guy pushed up against him, hot and willing and eager for him.

Levon was eighteen: he was an adult, he knew what he was doing. Besides, he could snap Ray in two if he chose, he'd survived eight years with the Cabrinis, and he regularly wiped up the ring with guys twice Ray's size; he hadn't lost one community-league fight in all the time Ray'd been working with him. In spite of that so-pretty smile and easygoing nature, he really didn't let people push him around.

So there was no question of Ray taking advantage, even if Ray was the type to do that, which he wasn't. That didn't stop Ray from feeling like a Class A bastard when Levon tried to shove him up against the lockers and went for him, mouth first, his soft lips pressing Ray's eagerly, his hands curving around Ray's hipbones.

It'd been so long since anyone had tried to touch Ray like that just because they _wanted _to, just because they were feeling good and wanted to share it with Ray. And Ray was _that_ close to letting Levon do it. It'd be easy.

_That close,_ except if you could still fit a Canadian quarter in the gap, it wasn't all the way. And wanting to didn't make it right.

So Ray shoved back, putting everything he had into it, because he had no choice—Levon was way stronger and heavier.

But Ray had eighteen years of intimidating actual hardened criminals under his belt, all of which he'd done with his skinny, 155-pound frame and 300 pounds worth of bad-ass attitude, and he focused it on Levon as he shoved him back to arm's length and held him there.

"You do not. Make intimate. With your trainer," Ray said, his whisper harsh, echoing off the lockers.

Levon looked shell-shocked, his jaw hanging open. "Sorry. Ray, I'm sorry, I—I don't know what—"

"Never mind," Ray said. "I'll forget about it, but it doesn't happen again. Ever. You get that?"

"Sure, Ray," Levon said, letting his shoulders slump, backing off. "Yeah. Won't happen again." But that pretty smile of his was dimmed.

"Look, you just got caught up in the excitement of winning. It's okay. Could've happened to anybody."

Which that was a big lie, of course, because winning a fight didn't make a guy want to do another guy. Winning didn't make a guy want to step over the line with his coach.

He figured Levon knew that perfectly well. But if they were going to be able to keep working together, it was a lie that was going to have to stand.


End file.
